Cómo encantar a tu novia
by Adri-VolKatina
Summary: Tip Amoroso Semanal: Un hechizo puede ser muy útil para mejorar diez mil veces la relación con tu amor. ¡Así que no dudes en probar algunos encantos al azar! Si crees en esto, entonces ten cuidado: tu hechizo puede resultar contraproducente.


Hola queridas lectoras! Hoy les traigo otro fic lleno de comedia, espero les guste

Creen en la magia? Que bueno que yo no! XD

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Sólo un corto Mio x Ritsu.<p>

Tip Amoroso Semanal: Un hechizo puede ser muy útil para mejorar diez mil veces la relación con tu amor. ¡Así que no dudes en probar algunos encantos al azar! Si crees en esto, entonces ten cuidado: tu hechizo puede resultar contraproducente.

* * *

><p><strong>Cómo encantar a tu novia<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Crees en las teorías del amor?<em>_"_

"_¿Como cuáles?"_

"_Como… si es verdad que los opuestos se atraen, conocerás a alguien que es hiperactiva, desordenada y que odia estudiar con todo su corazón."_

"_Oh, genial. Gracias a Dios que no creo en ello."_

"_¿Has conocido a alguien así?_

"_Si."_

"_¿Un chico?"_

"_No, una chica. _

* * *

><p>Tomó sólo dos años para que Mio se retractara de todo lo que había dicho acerca de su incredulidad sobre las teorías del amor y los hechizos.<p>

Cuando te enamoras parece que tus ojos siempre están buscando el horóscopo en el índice de una revista. Y esto, al principio, asustó totalmente a Mio.

Para empeorar, lo que temía que pasara podría volverse realidad: de todas las personas en todo Japón, se había enamorado de cierta castaña que no hacía nada más que hacer de su vida una completa catástrofe.

Ok, eso puede ser un poco cruel, pero…

Ritsu Tainaka era, y siempre había sido, su completa opuesta desde el mero principio. Su amistad no había comenzado despacio, desde que la pequeña Ritsu primero la veía como una tierna gatita con la que realmente deseaba jugar y molestar.

Sin embargo, mientras pasaba el tiempo, descubrió que Ritsu tenía su propia manera de mostrar afecto, y de entre todas las niñas de las que podría ser amiga y salir con ellas, Mio sentía que nadie podía reemplazar a su amiga de la infancia.

Parece una típica amistad entre dos chicas, ¿verdad?

Lo peor era… que eso no terminaba ahí. Luego de un tiempo en la preparatoria, Mio se dio cuenta que nunca debieron ser sólo amigas.

Aunque no fue romántico, ni tampoco fue especial… la confesión que salió de la boca de Ritsu fue conmovedora, hermosa música en los oídos de Mio… tan hermoso que inmediatamente explotó en lágrimas. No le importaba lo que los demás dijeran, Ritsu era la única que ella deseaba se volviera su amada. Así que empezaron a salir, y salir del closet es fácil cuando tienes a una amiga como Mugi.

Aunque peleaban mucho y se molestaban todo el tiempo, pasaban más tiempo solas y juntas, hablaban sobre muchas cosas y se podían conocer mejor.

Aún no habían llegado a "ese" nivel… Aunque Mio no podía dejar de preguntarse cuando… y por eso, eh, últimamente había estado leyendo mucho por curiosidad.

Cuando Ritsu lo encontró debajo de su almohada, su rostro se convirtió en piedra y lentamente se puso rojo.

Bien, debería esconder esos embarazosos libros bajo su guardarropa la próxima vez…

* * *

><p>"Chicas, ¡Nos graduaremos muy pronto!" anunció Ritsu "Así que, hagamos una fiesta y celebrémoslo en el salón del club."<p>

"¡Genial, fiesta!" exclamó Yui moviendo sus brazos de alegría.

"¿No se usa este salón para tocar música?" preguntó Azusa con un suspiro.

"No, es para beber té" dijo Mio.

"Buen punto" dijo Azusa.

"¿Pero cómo vamos a celebrar?" preguntó Mugi.

"¡Usaremos adorables trajes!" repicó Sawako.

"¡Necesitaremos bocadillos y bebidas!" gritó Ritsu, ignorándola.

Mio inmediatamente chilló, "Voy a engor-"

"¡Bocadillos bajos en calorías, entonces! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Vamos a la tienda y compremos algunos!"

"¡Ve a comprarlos sola!" exclamó Mio.

"Aww, ayúdame Mio-chan, estoy muy cansada."

"¡Mocosa impertinente!"

"¿Qué tal con papeles?" sugirió Azusa.

Las otras aceptaron y empezaron a preparar algunos papeles y marcaron algunos de ellos para decidir quién iría.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Está marcada!" gritó Ritsu.

"¡Ahhh! ¡Ricchan! La mía está marcada también" gritó Yui con desesperación.

"Yui… las dos vamos realmente al infierno ¿no es así?" sollozó Ritsu con falsas lágrimas.

Yui tomó las manos de Ritsu dramáticamente y dijo "Ricchan… ¡Aunque tengamos que enfrentarnos a la eterna tortura, siempre estaremos juntas!"

"¡Es verdad! ¡Te amaré por siempre Yui!" dijo Ritsu a Yui, abrazándola.

"Te amo también" dijo Yui devolviéndole el abrazo.

"Oigan, ustedes dos" dijo Azusa, haciéndolas volver a la realidad "alguien detrás de ustedes está celosa."

"…"

Ritsu no se atrevió a dirigir sus ojos hacia la chica de cabello largo que estaba parada justo detrás de ella. Pudo sentir la ardiente furia en su espalda como chispas de fuego que la callaron instantáneamente. Después de pensarlo un momento, se volteó sin convicción y dijo,

"Aww, Mio, lo siento mucho. Sólo te amare mientras siga vi…"

"¡Entones vete al infierno AHORA!" gritó.

* * *

><p>Con Ritsu (completa, pero con un gran chichón en su cabeza) rogando a sus pies, Mugi no tuvo otra opción más que reemplazarla para ir al mercado (mientras se preguntaba como lucía realmente un "mercado"). Temiendo que Mugi se perdiera (ya fuera a la mitad del camino o en su propia fantasía cuando estuviera en la tienda) Mio y Azusa se ofrecieron en acompañarla, pero Mugi de alguna manera insistió que Mio se quedara con Ritsu.<p>

"Se buena con ella ¿si?" dijo, como si fuese la madre de Ritsu.

Cuando Sawako y Azusa se fueron, Yui, naturalmente, también, así Mio y Ritsu se quedaron solas en el salón del club.

"¿Qué haremos ahora? Estoy aburrida…" dijo, sentándose al lado de Mio en el sofá.

"Ve con tu amor eterno, entonces" dijo secamente.

"Rayos, ¿sigues enojada? Lo siento, ¿qué puedo hacer para hacerte sentir mejor?" se acercó a Mio y susurró seductoramente a su oído "¿Tengo probar mi amor por ti?"

El rostro de Mio se sonrojó. "¡N…nunca te pedí eso!"

Luego de analizar esa declaración por un momento, Ritsu rió y dijo "Tu rostro dice todo lo contrario"

"¡Claro que no!" dijo obstinadamente Mio. Sintiéndose molesta, se levantó y caminó hacia su bajo, sacándolo de su funda.

"Mio…" dijo Ritsu de la nada, como si de pronto recordara algo "¿Por qué usas esa pulsera…?"

"¿Eh? ¿Ésta?" dijo Mio, mirando la banda amarilla que estaba usando. Realmente se parecía a esos sexuales brazaletes americanos que a veces veía en Internet, y Ritsu se sintió ligeramente inquieta cuando la vio.

"Lo has estado usando desde esta mañana y usualmente no es parte de tu estilo" dijo "¿y, por qué amarilla? No es tu color favorito, es el mío…"

De alguna manera, Mio no respondió a las preguntas. Sólo dijo: "Nada."

Ritsu suspiró y la vio juguetear con su bajo y de repente tuvo la urgencia de hacer algo con su instrumento también. De manera que, cuando se sentó en su batería, vio una revista a lado de su pedal. Curiosa, la tomó y examinó la colorida portada antes de comenzar a dar vuelta las páginas. En esas páginas, había una sola página cuya punta estaba doblada.

Era un artículo sobre la fortuna del amor y hechizos que Ritsu siempre pensó que eran buenos para nada. Hasta arriba de la página estaba escrito: 'HECHIZO AMOROSO SEMANAL #1: COMO CONSEGUIR UN BESO DE TU AMADA'

Ritsu ahogó su risa. Esa revista, definitivamente, era para niñas muy 'niñas', y le quedaba mejor con Mugi o Yui.

"_Eh… ¿pero acaso alguna de ellas tendrá al susodicho "amado"?" _pensó_. "Sawa-chan no tiene esperanzas, así que la única en este club que puede encajar en ese criterio soy yo o…"_

Lanzó una mirada a la espalda de la bajista _"No puede ser, ¿o si?"_ pensó y siguió leyendo.

"_Usa algo que tenga __la más profunda conexión entre tu y tu amado. ¡El efecto será más fuerte si también es el algo que le guste o su color favorito! ¡Asegúrate de usarlo todo el día!_

Ritsu sintió que su rostro se puso rojo. _"Ella… ha estado…"_

Luego estalló en risas.

Mio se dio la vuelta y la miró con las cejas levantadas. "¿Qué demonios…?"

"Has estado intentando esto ¿no?" dijo mostrándole la revista "Oh, Dios, ¡Mio eres una _hechicera_!"

Mio estaba atónita. "¡Cómo pudiste… eso…!"

"¡Alguien lo dejó aquí!" dijo Ritsu, apuntando al suelo a lado de ella "¿Explicación?"

-¡Es… es de Mugi, claro! Mugi me lo mostró y… y… no es que lo quisiera…" le dijo.

Ritsu estaba riendo tanto que casi no pudo contestar. "¿En qué piensas Mio-chan, nos hemos besado antes, verdad…?" alcanzó a decir.

"¡Sólo… sólo estoy intentándolo!" tartamudeó. Su rostro estaba tan rojo como un tomate "No necesito… ni quiero… estar cerca de ti…"

Su voz se volvió suave mientras se inclinaba con vergüenza. Ritsu sonrió. Mio era la chica más tierna en la que había puesto sus ojos… aunque definitivamente no era la más fácil.

Ritsu caminó hacia ella y tocó la banda en su muñeca. El silicón brillaba bajo los rayos del Sol que entraban por la ventana.

Acarició la banda y dijo "¿Puedes decirme por qué elegiste esta…?"

"Porque…" dijo con una voz pequeña "…Somos tan diferentes. Casi no tenemos nada que compartir…"

Ritsu sintió una puñalada de culpa en su pecho.

"…Excepto esto…" continuó "...Sólo pienso que… nada es más profundo que… esto es lo que compartimos… lo que hemos hecho juntas…"

Ritsu estuvo confundida por un momento, antes que finalmente lo entendiera.

"…_Una 'banda'…"_

…_La más profunda conexión entre tú y tú amado…_

El silencio siguió, y Mio casi podía escuchar los pájaros cantando afuera de la ventana del salón del club.

"_V-Vamos… di algo…" _pensó Mio_ "esto es realmente, realmente embarazoso"_

Pero Ritsu sabía qué era más importante que las palabras.

"Mio…"

Ritsu se sentó a su lado, y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Rápidamente, Mio devolvió su abrazo mientras el calor de Ritsu se transmitía por todo su cuerpo, calmándola…

Era tan cálido… lo más reconfortante que había sentido en su vida.

"Te amo" susurró Ritsu en su oído.

A Mio no le importaba si moría ahí mismo, en ese momento, en los brazos de Ritsu…

Quería estar con ella así, para siempre…

"Y debido a que creo que tuviste razón por escoger eso y mi color favorito" dijo Ritsu en un tono travieso "Concederé tu deseo y te daré eso que quieres."

"¿Eh…?" el corazón de Mio se disparó. Ritsu la empujó y la miró directamente a los ojos.

"No sólo un deseo" susurró "tres deseos. Te daré tres veces la cantidad que está escrita en el _'_manual'_…"_

"¿Qué?" antes que pudiera finalizar su oración, Ritsu tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó en los labios.

Despacio pero seguro, Mio sintió que todo su alrededor se derretía… y ella también. Estaba abrumada en éxtasis mientras probaba el cielo en sus labios… la adicción era insoportable… puso sus brazos alrededor de Ritsu y devolvió el beso, ansiosa… como si hubiera estado anhelando ese momento por días.

Ritsu se inclinó más cerca, profundizando su beso. Sus manos habían vagado de su rostro hacia las partes sensitivas de su piel. Mientras Mio sentía el amoroso toque de Ritsu en su cuerpo, gemidos escapaban de sus labios, y Ritsu aprovechó su boca abierta para deslizar su lengua, probando los interiores de la boca de Mio.

Se sintió maravilloso… no podía parar… se volvió más y más apasionado mientras el tiempo pasaba… y Mio estaba disfrutando cada segundo del beso… cada lamida que Ritsu hacía en su boca... cada roce que sus dedos hacían en su piel…

Se sintió eterno… y aún quería más. Pero Ritsu se apartó.

"¿Te gusta…?" le susurró Ritsu, sus narices se rozaban.

"Ritsu… te amo… te amo muchísimo" jadeó Mio, besando su mejilla y el cuello.

Ritsu sonrió "Adicta a los besos" bromeó, e inclinándose para besarla otra vez.

Un beso Francés nunca se sintió tan bien cuando Mio abrió su boca y dejó que la lengua de Ritsu entrara, acariciando ciegamente con su propia lengua. Ritsu gimió de placer… pero no era suficiente para Mio.

Definitivamente… no era suficiente…

Se dio cuenta que deseaba más… _más _de Ritsu.

Nunca deseó a una persona _así…_

La pasión y la lujuria la abrumaron completamente.

"¿…Mio…?" jadeó Ritsu "…Mio qué estás…"

De repente, Mio la empujó y rápidamente estaba sobre el cuerpo de Ritsu.

"…Mio… ¿Qué…? ¡Espera!"

"Esos botones son… tentadores…" pensó soñando "…tan…tentadores…"

Los ojos de Ritsu de abrieron en shock mientras la callada y tímida compañera de pronto comenzó a desabotonar su blusa.

"…Espera un segundo… las demás…" dijo sujetando las muñecas de Mio mientras veía a la puerta en pánico "¿Te volviste loca? ¡Hey! ¡La Tierra a Mio!"

Era tan fuerte… ¿Desde cuándo Mio se había vuelto tan fuerte…?

Por un corto período, Mio no respondió. Se inclinó para besarle la frente afectuosamente.

Ritsu miró agudamente la banda amarilla en la muñeca de Mio.

¡Qué demonios!

¡El hechizo había funcionado tan bien que hasta afectó a la hechicera!

"¿Me concedes un último deseo?" dijo sin aliento, quitando lentamente la diadema de Ritsu.

Estaba segura que ese _"deseo" _no solamente involucraba besarse…

Ritsu trató difícilmente por mantener su rostro serio. Falló.

"Oh, Dios, parece ser que la excité demasiado" suspiró Ritsu, aceptando su destino.

* * *

><p>"A estas alturas, no podremos entrar" dijo Mugi.<p>

"…Más importante, ¿no se dan cuenta que esta puerta tiene vidrios transparentes?" dijo Sawako.

"De todos los salones, ¿por qué tiene que ser el del club?" dijo Azusa.

"¡…Mira, Azu-nyan!"

"Yui-senpai, deja de espiar."

"…Por cierto. Mugi-chan" dijo alegremente Yui mientras se daba vuelta hacia Mugi "¿Ahora ya puedes decirme por qué pusiste mi revista bajo la batería de Ritsu?"

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Les gustó? Espero q sí! Y no se olviden de las reviews! xD<p>

Esta es una obra de **Gasian Gaiond, **sus fics son muy divertidos... Ah, antes que lo olvidé este fic fue traducido por **Ritsu Tainaka**, yo sólo me encargué de la revisión/edición. Gracias por tu ayuda! ^^

Y gracias a ustedes por leernos siempre, por ustedes es q hacemos este trabajo... BTW, si alguien le interesa una version digna del manga de K-on vaya a mi perfil ahí la podra encontrar... incluyendo el nuevo manga ^^

Nos leemos en otra entrada...


End file.
